Love Like A Wild Fire
by DelenaKat
Summary: "Elena a young beautiful girl, who's ready to marry, had an accident, when she wakes knowing that she can't see anymore, her fiancée called off the wedding and fled, leaving her all alone, she promises herself to never fall in love again until she meets a lonely blue-eye man".
1. Chapter 1 : The Accident

Chapter 1 : "The Accident"

It was a rainy day, the clouds were thick in the black winter sky, Elena was sitting next to her fiancée Matt, trying to look at the stars from the window, but she couldn't as it was so black to notice anything or see anything for that matter, and she turned to Matt and said in worried tone "seriously Matt? How about you slow down a bit?", he laughed at her words and said "Why are you so scared Elena? Come on! You can't stay afraid from cars forever!", putting his hand on hers, holding it tightly, but Elena, disturbed by his words, replied "Now that was mean, you know why!", Trying to apologize, he said "I know honey I am sorry" However, Elena like she didn't her him, her mind went to another place, remembering the last time she rode a car with her parents, the day when she lost them forever, her loving parents God! How much she misses them, she shaked her head to escape her thoughts from that horrible night that took everything from her, and she said trying to change the subject "We don't want your handsome face to be crashed before the wedding now, do we?" but he said "Yeah I know, but there's nothing on the road for miles! Not even a car, who's crazy enough to drive in this weather?".Sarcastically, Elena said "You, besides we're back from our last party before wedding and you're a little drunk, aren't you? You had so much to drink tonight, You should slow down a little", it was right, Elena Gilbert was engaged to Matt Donovan her 'boyfriend' for 3 years now since she lost her parents, she was only 18 when she did, but he was there for her, her long time friend, she loved him, but it was never that kind of love that she always wanted, the passionate love that she always craved for, but his love was safe and she needed it at that time, she needed to feel safe and now him, acting completely reckless and not caring about what she wants was not something she liked, he turned at her, with smile hanging on his face, saying "Why? You don't think I can hold my liquor Elena?" Before she even try to respond, she noticed a huge sign ahead of them, and screamed "Matt look out!", he turned to see what she saw and cried out "Holy shit!", and before Elena is able to do anything, the car hit the sign and she heard herself screaming loudly, as her head was hit by the front glass, she felt a warm liquid on her face and realized it was blood, her blood, she freaked out. Everything was quiet now after the car was stopped by a miracle, all the dust in the air caused her to not see anything but after awhile it was all gone, Elena tried to speak with every bone in her body screams with pain "Matt…Matt please….wake up.." She started to cry and tried to move him but she couldn't, she tried again to get herself out of the car and again she couldn't, panicked as it was the night her parents died all over again, she was afraid when she saw some blood on Matt's right arm, the one which was holding hers minutes ago, but Matt never replied, suddenly she felt the pain increasing in her head, as if someone was pushing hard at it, she couldn't handle it now, everything fell into blackness now as she stopped fighting to free herself, and the last thing Elena heard was a car engine and a man screaming, before she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Ugly Truth

Chapter 2: The Ugly Truth

Next time I woke up, everything was black, I saw nothing, I smelled some kind of….what is it? medicine? I remembered the accident, I must be in the hospital then! Damn I've always hated hospitals, it reminded me with the day I woke realizing that I lost my parents, oh there's something else, something on my eyes prevents me from seeing anything, I raised my hand to touch whatever was on my eyes to realize it was some kind of bandage…what the hell…? Why is this thing covering my eyes? Then I remembered the bump I got on my head, I remembered the pain I felt…the blood I touched with my hands, but right now I felt nothing, maybe they gave me some kind of painkillers?..it has to be cause it hurt like hell last time!

There was knock on the door and someone entered the room.

"Miss Gilbert you finally woke up, I am Dr. Stefan Salvatore how do u feel right now?"

I heard the doctor's steps getting him closed to my bed, and I tried to set, it was hard, but I did it "I am fine, how long have I been here?"

"You've been here for two weeks"

I froze in my place and repeated in a voice I barely heard myself "Two weeks? I've been unconscious for two weeks?"

"I am sorry to say that, but you were, Do you remember what happened?"

My memory flashbacked to that night…I talked like I was telling a story about someone who wasn't me "We were driving home from that party…My fiancée Matt was a little drunk, he was driving fast, he thought there was nothing on the road, but he couldn't avoid that big sign….the car was crashed and I was injured…" Yeah I remember that night clearly now, but….Matt! I suddenly remembered him…in a scared tone I asked the doctor "Matt…Matt what happened to him?" I tried to get out from the bed, but caught my arms and sat me down again, "You need you relax ok? There's more coming".

There was silence now…I asked him again "Doctor what are u not telling me? Is he dead? Please just tell me"

His voice was hardened now and he replied "Matt is ok Miss Gilbert, don't worry about him right now…we need to talk about what happened to you first"

"What happened to me?" I repeated, my heart is shaking now…."What happened to me? wait.. why is this on my eyes?"

Before her tried to answer, the door was opened again, and the nurse was saying "Miss, you can't enter the room like this! Doctor please!" her voice was helpless, the 'Miss' said "You can't do this! She's my friend! I deserve to know what happened to her! U didn't allow me to see her for two weeks and she finally woke up!" Elena recognized Caroline's voice, Caroline Forbes was her best friend since childhood, A beautiful blonde optimistic girl, who stood by her in everything was happening in her life…thank God she's here, she actually needed someone like her here.

Caroline rushed to Elena and hugged tightly, crying she said "OMG Elena are you ok? I was so worried!" "It's ok Caroline, I am fine right now" I tried to assure her everything was fine when -obviously- everything wasn't, as it seems to me that the doctor is hiding something.

''Miss Gilbert I really am sorry for interrupting you, but very important for you two to hear what am I about to say".

I followed the sound of his voice to face him, and he began talking "What am I about to say is these kind of condition you are in is not common, it's very rare actually and it happens to people who are lucky enough and you are…"

"Just get to the point please!" Caroline interrupted him, and Elena felt the panic rising in her tone.

The doctor let out a sigh and continued ""Elena, the bump u got on your head was hard, and it actually caused some kind of damage to your optical nerves….we had to do a surgery, and we managed to save some, but not all of them", Caroline gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Elena sadly.

Elena swallowed hard, and tried not to lose it "Ok, so u are basically telling me that I can't see anymore? Is that it?" and despite her efforts, she felt her tears gathering in her not-seeing eyes.

"Medicine is always developing Elena, u may not be able to see right now, but there's also hopes in surgeries and what they can offer you, u just need to gather yourself and never lose hope ok? Because some surgeries actually depends on your psychology…the way you feel about, but now, we can't do anything to fix it, it's going to need some time before we can try anything, there's so many risks and…."

"Ok I got it, can you just leave me alone for a second? I need a moment with myself…..i just..please I just need to be alone right now" Elena said as her voice was breaking down and the tears she has been holding this entire time was finally falling down.

The doctor's voice was helpless "I am so sorry Elena, I wish I can help you , you can call me if you need anything ok?", Elena simply nodded, and when she heard the door shut, she said in a broken tone "Caroline….", Caroline hugged her and cried "I am so sorry Elena…why did this happen to you?".

"Just please don't leave me alone" Elena hugged her back and her whole body was shaking.

"I won't leave you, I promise" Caroline assured her and grabbed Elena's hand in hers, never letting her go.

After awhile, but it seemed like eternity for Elena, she asked Caroline "Caroline what happened to Matt? Why didn't come to visit me?"

"Elena I don't it's the right time…."

"Just please don't lie to me, where is he Caroline?"

"I was bound to tell you this later, but now there's no other choice" Caroline sighed.

Caroline hesitated but then started talking "You had that surgery Elena and the doctors told Matt about what happened to you…he..he didn't…"

"Just don't stop and go on!" The anger started to rise in Elena's voice as a horrible thought crossed her mind, no he can't do this to her, he wouldn't…or would he? OMG.

"Matt found out that you won't be able to see anymore, and he left..leaving you this".

She opened Elena's hands and put something solid in it, Elena felt it, touched it, to realize it was Matt's engagement ring.

"I am sorry Elena, I tried to convince him to not leave but he did, I am so sorry", Caroline started to cry again, and hugging Elena, but this time it was more painful than the thought of her losing her eyes….how could he do this to her?

She could feel Caroline's hands around her, she could feel the tears on her own eyes, but there was something else..she felt nothing, her heart was smashed into million pieces, something was broken inside of her, she doesn't want to feel anymore, she doesn't want to know what love means, all of these emotions are things she doesn't want to feel anymore she promised herself that she will never allow her heart to feel anything for anyone…and she won't break that promise.


	3. Chapter 3 : Blue-eye Stranger

Chapter 3: Blue-eye Stranger

''Elena, wake up! We are going to be late" Caroline shouted from the living room, but Elena buried her head under the pillows "Go away Caroline, I

don't want to go", suddenly She felt Caroline pulls the covers away from her, saying ''Nice try, but I am not going to let you stay at home tonight, so

get your ass up! Stefan will get mad if we were late'' then she carried the covers with her leaving Elena with no choice but to get off the bed and get

ready, ''Fine..but I am will take a shower first, and don't worry because I know the way to the bathroom''.

Carefully, Elena counted the steps to the bathroom just like the way she remembers them, five steps ahead then 3 to the left, then she entered the

bathroom, took her clothes off, turned the water on, closing her eyes as she feels the water on her body, enjoying a little moment of peace with herself

and remembers how a little accident changed her life forever…

It's been a year..an entire year of her life which she spent as a blind person, Caroline forced her to sell her own apartment so that she could stay with

her, at that time, Elena had no choice, she was broken and devastated, and she needed her friend badly, and Caroline as an amazing friend, never left

her side, she even abandonment going out on dates or seeing guys just so she can stay with Elena, but after meeting Stefan Salvatore, 'Elena's

doctor', they quickly formed a beautiful connection and after a long hard discussions with Caroline, Elena finally managed to convince her to enjoy her

life and go out with him, Elena then noticed how happy Caroline was with Stefan, and she realized that the two of them were head over heels in love

with each other…

Elena however, looked herself from the outside world, she stopped writing even it was her favorite thing to do, stopped caring about anything, how

many times Caroline tried to convince her to go on dates or give herself a opportunity to be happy once more, Elena cared less about these stuff, and

now she feels guilty, because it's not Caroline's fault that she became blind, she understands that her friend is doing whatever it takes to make her

happy again, but she just can't..she can't provide herself a chance to be happy only to be ripped away from her like the last time..

''Elena I am ready, did u finish? It's 7:00 pm already! Come on your dress is ready on your bed" Caroline's voice interrupted her thoughts….it's 7:00 pm

then! Which means there's only a little amount of time before Stefan's birthday party begins, she whispered to herself "Shit" and turned off the water

"I am done, I will be ready in five minutes" she wrapped a towel around her body quickly and hurried to her room again, taking the dress from the bed,

Caroline picked this dress for her, and from her description, it was a white long dress with a v cut in the chest and it will show her beautiful big brown

eyes along with her brown hair hanging down on her back, well, she still remember her looks and she knew she was beautiful with her olive skin, she

wore her favorite necklace which is always in the right of the mirror.

"OMG you look so beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed "but u need a little stuff here and there….now you are ready, Elena joked "Well, if I wasn't so blind, I

would say that you don't look so bad yourself Care!" Caroline laughed " Very funny, now come on, let's go"

"So who will be at the party tonight?" Elena said nervously as Caroline was driving to the bar which held Stefan's party, Elena hates being in a crowded

places and also hated the sympathy that she feels in the people's tones once they knew she's blind, that's why she never liked going to parties after

the accident, "Nothing much really" Caroline replied, understanding where her friend was coming from, "Actually there will be Stefan's elder brother

Damon, and his best friend Alaric Saltzman, also a few people from here and there"

"People from here and there like Giuseppe you mean?" Elena said knowing from Caroline that Stefan never got along with his father, but Caroline said

"No, he won't be there, cuz Damon will be there tonight", Elena felt there's something else behind Caroline's words, "What do you mean 'he won't be

there, because Damon will be'? did something happen between the two of them?"

"Let's just say that Damon's relationship with his father is way more complicated than Stefan's, cuz Damon simply hates Giuseppe so much", "What kind

of son hates his father?" Elena questioned curiously, "Elena darling you don't know how it feels, because you loved your dad so much and he loved

you, but Giuseppe was never a good father to Stefan and Damon…especially Damon" Elena immediately felt bad for Damon even though she didn't

meet him yet "Did u meet him Caroline? I mean Damon", Caroline laughed "haha now I got you a little interested, didn't i?" Elena blushed at the

thought, cuz she never cared about 'boy talk' since last year, what was wrong with her? "Just answer the question Caroline"

"Alright alright, Damon is a very handsome guy to be honest, and by handsome I mean in a very dangerous way he's got this whole vampire's pale skin

like in the movies, he also has the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen in my whole life" Caroline seems a little dreamy in describing Damon,

so Elena playfully said "Careful Caroline, we may want to know how Stefan will feel about you describing his brother like that"

"But I haven't finished yet, cuz he's also very arrogant and glib, you never see him without his alcohol, I don't know why! and he keeps calling me

blondie in the very few times we met so I choose to ignore him because he's kind of an asshole", her voice turned to a serious tone now "He's also a

very broken man Elena, sometimes he seems lost, but Damon loves his brother so much and Stefan is overprotective of him, I always tried to ask

Stefan about why he is the way he is, but he kept me in the dark with everything about Damon, , but after months from us dating, he finally said

something about a girl who broke Damon's cold heart but he wouldn't tell me more unless Damon tells me..and I know he won't"

"That sad..I already feel bad for the poor guy" Elena shook her head sadly, "Poor guy? Ha! Let me see if you'll feel the same way after you meet him

tonight!" Elena rolled her eyes "No need for that Caroline I told you I am staying from this whole boy drama for awhile ok?"

"If you say so, we are here.." they both went out of the car, Elena could hear the loud music from here….great! that's what she needed tonight..She

linked her arms with Caroline's like always because she refused to use sticks, and they entered the bar, It was a crowded place just like Elena though

it will, She sighed and Caroline turned to her "Are you ok?", Elena smiled " I am fine Caroline", "Caroline!" they both turned to Stefan who was coming

in their direction and he hugged Caroline and judging from the silence he obviously was giving her a kiss that lasted longer than she thought, but she

smiled…Caroline and Stefan look very serious about their relationship..she's happy for her friend…She deserves the best "Elena, how are you doing?"

Stefan hugged Elena after releasing Caroline and she smiled at him " I am fine Stefan, happy birthday"

"Thank you guys for coming, Can I get you a drink Caroline?" Stefan offered, "Yes thank you, but Elena .." Caroline answered slowly and Elena felt

hesitation in Caroline's tone "It's fine Caroline go with Stefan and I will find my way here"

"But…" Caroline tried to talk but Elena interrupted her "But nothing, go on, have fun with Stefan, just tell me how far the bar is?"

Caroline estimated the road "Take 10 steps ahead and then turn to the right with another 4 ok?"

Elena smiled "alright, now go" she heard the happy couple waking away and then she turned herself and made her way to the bar with a smile on her

face, taking the directions that Caroline gave her, before she could take another step, she felt herself collides with a man before she fell into a hard

chest's muscles and a very strong arms which held her tightly, she clunged to them to stop herself from falling , "I am so sorry" she said with a little

embarrassment once she felt his breaths on hers, here she was with only a minute without Caroline, clashed with somebody who's a guy obviously "No

problem, no harm done" the stranger said with the most amazing voice she ever heard in her life, she released herself from his gasp, but she felt him

still standing in front of her, for a several long moments, she felt his gaze on her, she blushed " you are standing in my way"

"Right, sorry" from his tone, it seems he never said sorry to anyone in his life, and he moved from her way, she continued moving to bar, sat down,

then asked for a drink trying to calm herself down.

"Make them two" she felt someone sets next to her and she knew he was the same guy, her entire face turned red when she smelt the aftershave

from him, she had this weird feeling that he looked hot, she didn't know why.

"So, what brings a pretty girl like you here alone?" he asked taking a sip from his drink.

"I am with my friend, what brings you?" Elena asked trying not to show her curiosity and kept looking ahead of her.

But he didn't seem to notice anything weird "I came to this birthday party for Stefan, but I never saw you before, who are you?"

"I am the girl who's not answering a stranger's little questions".

He let out a laugh that sounded like a music to her ears "You are trying to be difficult ha?"

"Not difficult, I just don't talk to any guy who approaches me" she said simply, and the awkward silence came suddenly, she nervously took another sip

from her drink waiting for him to say something, she felt him staring at her Longly "Why won't you look at me?" he questioned and added playfully

"Usually women don't waste any chance of staring at me"

She rolled her eyes "Cocky much?"

"Very much" she couldn't help but smile.

"Now that's a progress since I see a beautiful smile here"

"You never told me your name you know" she tried to deflect.

"And you never answered my question either"

"What question?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I can't" she hated the fact that she's going to let him know that she's blind like a bat.

"Can't? why? Did u prevent yourself from looking at any guy except for your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one"

"Wow, a girl who looks like you doesn't have a boyfriend to protect her from a hot guy like me? Now I am highly interested"

"Why? Are you that 'hot'? should I be on the floor by now?"

"Haha not that much…but you on the other hand are so damn hot"

Elena felt herself blushing again, why does he keep doing this to her? It's not the first time a guy calls her 'hot' but from this stranger, it feels way more

different..

"Thanks…Don't you have a girlfriend who obviously needs those compliment more than I do?"

"Nope, I had many few one night stands though"

"Ohh, why is that?"

"Let's just say that life was a little bitch for me in the past few years so I say dating is not my thing"

"Well, I am glad I am not your girlfriend then"

"Well you can always be one of them you know"

"One of who?"

"My many one night stands, I see you are not interested that much in this party so what do you say about we call off the night and come with me? but

don't worry I will treat in a very special way.." Before he could continue, she raised her right hand -estimating the distance between them- and slapped

him hard across the face "Ouch.." he groaned

Angrily she stood up and said "How the hell do you any right to talk to me about sleeping with you? I don't even know you! you are nothing but an

asshole"

She took her purse ready to leave, but she heard Caroline's voice "Elena there you are!"

Caroline came with Stefan and he said with a big smile "I see you already met my brother..Elena this is Damon my big brother and please don't hold a

grudge on me I didn't have a choice in the matter, Damon this is our friend Elena Gilbert"

Elena froze in her place, this guy was Damon Salvatore? She immediately pictured him in her mind..wow he's so hot then! The one with 'the most

beautiful blue eyes', the guy who is 'broken'. And most definitely the one who she just gave a big slap on the face! "Oh God" Elena whispered, what

else can she say?

"Hey Elena" Damon playfully said as he took her hand in his -the same hand which slapped him not 30 seconds ago- and gave it the most genuine kiss

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she felt amusement in his tone..dammit he was definitely enjoying this, wasn't he?

My problems are officially started..Elena thought.


	4. Chapter 4 : Damon

Chapter 4: "Damon"

Damon entered the bar, this night will be no different from the others, the past week was hell for him, first he had to work late and deal with his father again,

but tonight, hopefully with the help of alcohol and women, he will be able to forget, he smirked at the sight of Stefan who was clearly waiting for his

girlfriend, he walked at Stefan "Hey Stef"

"Damon! You made it" Stefan looked happily at his big brother, Damon hugged him "Of course I made it! Am I suppose to miss my baby brother's birthday?

Happy birthday by the way"

"Thanks, I would have killed you if you didn't show up tonight" Stefan joked, but a worried look appeared on his features "I called Dad this

morning, are you ok?"

"Can we not talk about this guy for a night?" Damon groaned.

"You two had a fight, I want to make sure everything is ok" Stefan said with concern.

"Well, everything is not ok Stefan, can't we just drop it?" Damon appeared annoyed by Stefan's question.

"Nice try, but it won't work with me"

Damon rolled his eyes "Ok, why won't you leave this for me, and go see your girlfriend?"

Stefan seemed to forget about everything they just talked about at the mention of Caroline "She's not here yet"

"Blondie has a problem with committing to dates?" Damon said playfully.

"Shut up Damon, and would you please stop calling her that?"

"But it's much more fun!"

Stefan gave him a warning look "Just be nice to her tonight, besides she's bringing a friend with her."

" A female friend I hope?"

"Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Nope" Damon said popping the 'P'

"Wherever I will go to see if she's here, help yourself"

"Like always.."

Stefan went through the crowd looking for Caroline, Damon made his way to the bar.

"Damon!" a voice called him, Damon turned to see his best friend "Ric, hey".

"What's up buddy?" Damon smiled at him, Alaric Saltzman has been his friend since collage, he's the only friend who sees real him behind his

bullshit, he never figured out why.

"Same old same old, teaching is still a pain, do u know what my students call me now?"

"What? An alien?" Damon joked imagining Alaric with horns and green skin.

Alaric laughed "Not exactly, but apparently I am the history teacher from 'Hell'"

"Haha, that definitely suits you, but it's better than first-class jackass"

"Who calls you that?"

"Almost everyone, except for you buddy"

"Like it ever harms you to hear it"

Damon raised his hand to his chest and tried to appear hurt "I am officially hurt right now" but Alaric rolled his eyes and ordered a drink

for himself.

"So, how you doing these days? How's work going?"

Damon gave him a suspicious look "you never cared about my work…ha let me guess, you talked to Stefan, didn't you?"

"He's just looking out for you, you know that right?"

"Yes, my baby bro always the protector" Damon mumbled beneath his teeth.

"So you want to tell me what happened?"

"there's nothing much to tell, Giuseppe and I had a fight, he was being a dick like always and I may have yelled at him saying that "I quit" that's all!"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"You heard me, I am done working for this guy, I should have done it 4 years ago"

"Because of Katherine?"

"Ok, if you are going to keep talking about these two, I am out of here" he jumped of the barstool but Alaric grabbed his arm "No no wait Damon, I am sorry,

I shouldn't have brought her up"

"Whatever, I need some air" Alaric let go of his arm, and Damon made his way to the door when he suddenly collides with a girl, and she was

about to fall but he grabbed her and held her tightly, the girl apologized immediately "I am so sorry".

She was so beautiful, Damon thought, with her big duo eyes and her beautiful hair hanging from behind her…she was just perfect.

"No harm done" He said, giving her one of his beautiful smiles, she was blushing, is there any girls left in this dirty world who's actually do this 'blush' thing?

Maybe not everything was screwed like he thought.

This night could get very interesting after all, he smirked.

"You are standing in my way"

"Right sorry" he realized he was staring at her for long, and he moved from her way.

She made her way to the bar without giving him a single look..who was this girl? He followed her and his curiosity almost kills him.

"Make them two" he sat next to her, she blushed again, cool, maybe she was recognizing him after all.

Five minutes later he received a slap across his face, he groaned in pain, that was a good one.

Angrily the girl stood up and said "How the hell do you any right to talk to me about sleeping with you? I don't even know you! I thought you were a decent

man, but it turns out you are nothing but an asshole"

"Elena! there you are" Caroline came to greet the girl, so her name was Elena then? Pretty name suits her well, Caroline gave him an annoyed look.

Stefan was here too, he's greeting Elena, does that mean she is the 'female friend' that his brother talked about?

"I see you already met my brother..Elena this is Damon my big brother and please don't hold a grudge on me I didn't have a choice in the matter, Damon

this is our friend Elena Gilbert"

Damon put one of his special smiles on his lips, taking her hand in his and kisses it genuinely "Hey Elena" then he replace it with his usual smirk "It's a

pleasure to meet you".

"You two know each other?" Caroline questioned suspiciously.

"Nope, we just met right Elena?" Damon moved his gaze to Elena's face.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore" Elena answered him nervously.

"There's no need for all this formalities Elena, it's Damon".

"I don't recall giving you the permission to call me Elena" Elena mumbled.

"Yet." he smirked at her, but she still didn't give him a single look, why is that?

Stefan stepped between them "Ok Damon? You promised to behave this night, right?"

"I did…and that's why.." He took Elena's arms and linked it with his "I will take care of this beautiful lady tonight" he could feel Elena tense at his touch.

"What do you mean take care of her?" Caroline said with worried look on her face.

"Relax Blondie, I am being the perfect gentleman ok? So why don't you two love sick idiots go to dance or something while I buy Elena a drink here?"

"It's alright Caroline, go with Stefan, I will be fine" Elena assured her with a small smile, maybe she's planning on slapping him again once they leave.

Stefan dragged Caroline to the dance floor "I thought this song was your favorite" Stefan flirted.

Caroline smiled at him and turned to Elena "It won't be long Elena"

Then she took Stefan's hand in hers and left to the dance floor.

"Blondie is a terrible liar, I am sure you won't see her tonight with all these flirty comments"

Elena ripped her arm from his "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I am not doing anything"

"Aren't you? Too bad they arrived after I slapped you"

"Look I am sorry ok? I didn't know who you were!"

"so you act this way with every girl you lay an eye on?" she shot back.

"Not all, but the pretties like you" he teased her.

"You are impossible" she rolled her eyes.

He looked at her, then sighed heavily, he didn't know what was wrong with him right now, but he needed to make peace with her "Look, I am

sorry Elena, I know we started things in the wrong way but I believe that we can start over, what do you say?"

She looked at him then she sighed too "Ok"

"Alright then, I am Damon Salvatore, what's your name hottie?"

She raised her eyebrow at his note, but he gathered himself quickly "I mean what's your name?"

She smiled at him "It's Elena Gilbert, it's a pleasure to meet you Damon"

"The pleasure is all mine, can I buy you a drink Elena?" her smile was so warm, but it turned to a nervous one now.

"Whatever you take, I'll take it too"

"That's a very dangerous choice, but don't worry I am not planning on getting you drunk" he motioned to the waiter "2 glasses of bourbon"

Damon turned to her again "or maybe I will get you drunk to tell me why you never gave me a look"

"It's not like that…Listen Damon I….." She started hesitantly, with her hands moving nervously in her lap.

"What is it?" He turned to her, she looked very uncomfortable, he felt this strange need to calm her down, and take away whatever pisses her off.

"You asked me earlier about why I don't look at you, it's because I can't"

"Can't? can't what?"

"I am blind Damon..I am blind for almost a year now"

"OMG I am so sorry, how did that happen?"He moved his hand and held hers, squeezing it with sympathy, she looked questionably at his hand holding hers,

what happened to him? He just met the girl, but he has this weird feeling of wanting to protect her, he had never showed this kind of 'sympathy' towards

anyone, at least not since Katherine, at the reminder of Katherine, he felt uncomfortable immediately and removed his hand from hers.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"It's ok, it's been a while now" she gave him a sad smile.

"You want to talk about it?" again what the hell is happening to him? He never cared about anyone except for himself and his brother of Course.

"There's nothing much to share, it was raining..we were driving fast and it just happened"

"We? Who else was with you" now he had awakened his curiosity.

"My fian.. my boyfriend..ex-boyfriend now" he knew she was hiding something but he chose to ignore it.

"So..did he die?" a strange feeling filled him like he wished the other man died..ok his mind was messed up really tonight!

"No, he survived…can we just not talk about this? I thought you were gonna 'take care' of me tonight".

Damon knew she was deflecting but he changed the subject "Right, so no more sad talking then?"

"Yup, no more of it"

"Alright lady, all you have to do is ask"

Elena smiled at him and he felt his heart beating very fast, it was just attraction Damon calm down, she's so sexy too, he smirked to himself, but no one

knows what she's hiding behind this pretty face.

"So, Elena…What do u do?" Damon asked Taking a sip from his bourbon.

Elena said as she looked like she was in a different world from his "I was a writer…But after everything happened..I stopped doing it" When he didn't say

anything, she shook her head "Sorry, I thought I said no more sad talking"

"It's ok, you can tell me whatever you want"

"Maybe some other time"

"So you are planning to meet me again after tonight? I am touched!"

She slapped his hand "Shut up cocky one" but she didn't look angry or upset, her smile back again, God he loved her smile, he was drowning in his thoughts

so he didn't hear what she was saying

"Sorry..what did you say?"

"I said what do you do Damon"

"Oh right..mmm I was working for my Dad's company but I am not anymore" he remembered the fight he had with Giuseppe, dammit how much he hates

this man.

"Was? What happened?" she seemed surprised with his answer.

"We never get along…what happened to not talking about sad stuff?"

"How did I know that talking about your job is a sad thing?"

"Alright alright…ok cheers to not-being-working anymore?"

Elena laughed "Ok, cheers to that one"

He pressed his glass to hers, and they both drank it to the fullest.

"Wow…this drink is very strong" She seemed affected by the drink.

"I told you it's a dangerous choice to let me pick the drink for you" he smirked "but I didn't get you drunk yet".

"I don't get drunk that easily, I can hold my liquor thank you very much"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is a challenge"

He could see the hidden fire in her eyes, he knew she had more power and strong feelings under the surface, but he wishes he could let it all out, to see it.

The bartender appeared in front of them and Damon ordered them three rounds of tequila shots before he turns to face her again "Show

me what you got Gilbert" then he pushed one in her direction and took his in his hand.

"Bring it on!" Elena felt an excitement rising in her veins, how could he

do this to her? She kinda feels alive again.

20 minutes later…

"It was the first time Stefan tries to drive a car, we stole dad's, I was with him trying to teach him how to do it, and we hit a tree, then got our asses kicked"

taking another sip.

"OMG did he find out about it?" Elena laughed at his hilarious description.

Damon shrugged "Of course he did!, I mean I was 16 and he was 12, we almost got ourselves killed but it was fun until we were punished and grounded for

2 weeks"

Elena giggled "It had to be fun, I wish I was there to see you both"

"Yeah well, it wasn't that fun I mean I broke my arm that day, my girlfriend got so pissed and dumped my ass"

Elena was so loosened up, she wasn't exactly thinking about she was saying "At least she dumped you for a reason, unlike my fiancée Matt

who did it cuz I got blind like a bat"

Damon gasped at her words, and she realized what she was saying "Oh God" she stood up, and turned to him "That's why you got me drunk? To let me

confess about what happened?" she accused him with pain in her eyes.

"Elena no" he stood up too, "I never meant for the conversation to take this turn ok?"

"Ok, I had enough drinks for a night..i have to go" her tears was threatening to fall as she turned around, but he took her hand in his "I am sorry Elena".

His voice was so sincere, Elena never thought he would be like this, is he the same guy who Caroline calls heartless asshole? Cuz he doesn't

seem like this to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please?" Stefan said as he tapped his glass with a knife.

All the people in the room turned their eyes to Stefan who was standing next to Caroline, Elena and Damon both turned with Damon's

hand still holding Elena's, Elena took this chance to wipe her tears with the other, before anyone sees her.

Stefan smiled at his brother and his friends "Thank you guys for coming tonight, I really had the best 25th birthday party".

"Things about to get really ugly" Damon smirked at his nervous brother.

Stefan cleared his throat "There's nothing more I could've ever asked for except for this beautiful lady to marry me"

Caroline gasped as Stefan took her both hands in his "I am probably not good at speeches but I am better than my brother in that department" The crowd

laughed at his words and Damon rolled his eyes but still smiling at his brother.

"Caroline from the very first day we met, I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I love nothing more than for you to be my wife, my heart choose you before I

even realize it..I love you, will you marry me?"

Caroline's tears were falling now and she smiled at Stefan "Yes I will marry you" they both held each other and Elena stopped fighting her tears..Caroline

really deserves to be happy and Stefan was the best guy for her.

"What was that for?" Damon said as he wiped her tears "it's a happy tears you idiot" she couldn't help but smile at him.

"ok ok, let's go congratulate my brother then" Damon smiled, she removed that sad look from her face, that's a good sign.

He took her where Stefan and Caroline were standing, Damon hugged Stefan happily "You finally did it!..Congratulations baby bro" he then turned to hug

Caroline "Blondie he took that courage from me" Stefan smacked him playfully "Shut up Damon".

Caroline hugged Elena "Congratulations Caroline I am really happy for you guys"

"I know Elena..OMG I am getting married!" Elena laughed at Caroline's excitement.

Stefan hugged Elena "Thank you Elena, you are the one who convinced her to go on a date with me in the first place"

"You welcome, you better take of her" Elena playfully said.

Stefan held Caroline "I am planning on it".

Caroline looked at Damon and Stefan for a moment "Elena may I have a moment please?".

"Of course".

Caroline took Elena's arms and guided her away from the brothers "Caroline I know what you are about to say" Caroline tried to talk "Elena I can't leave

you"

"Caroline..How long are you gonna take care of me? You need to live your life I can handle myself….I can take care of myself!"

"But…"

"But nothing….so tonight you are going with Stefan and you can guys celebrate together ok?

"Ok, but how will you go home then?"

"I will order a cap..I will be fine..now go", she felt Caroline hesitating, "Go Caroline!"

"Alright alright I am going", but exclaimed happily "I am getting married!" Elena laughed "Come on let's get you to Stefan then".

"There you are, what were talking about?" Damon snooped.

"Girls stuff, so Stefan…wanna another drink?" Caroline linked her arms with Stefan's and they both moved to the bar.

"Gross!" Damon exclaimed.

"is what gross?" Elena questioned surprisingly.

"Caroline is kissing Stefan and he's about to…"

''Ok ok stop I don't want to know" Elena laughed at Damon "Thank God I am not able to see them".

"Ok, ready to go home?"

"what? Yes I am"

"Ok then let's go, come on I'll drive you home" He offered.

Elena raised an eyebrow "really? What's the catch?"

"There's no catch I…" he waited and confessed softly "I have been a complete ass to you earlier.."

Elena apologized "I was mean too".

"Elena" a voice called her name and she immediately froze in her place "Omg…" Elena whispered, that's impossible, but she was sure, she can never forget

his voice…that was Matt…how the hell he was here?

She turned to face him..although she can't see him, but she still remember how he was like.

"Matt…" Elena said slowly, she felt Damon's hand tense, and holding hers instinctively.

Matt said softly "It's been a long time Elena".


	5. Chapter 5 : Unexpected Feelings

Chapter 5 : "Unexpected Feelings"

_**It's everything you wanted….Is ever**__**ything you don't**_

_**It's one door swinging open..and one door swinging close**_

_**Some prayers find an answer…some prayers never know**_

_**We holding on and letting go…..**_

"It's been a long time Elena" Matt said softly, then he added "How you doing?"

So this is the guys who Elena has been talking about, the one who left her, Damon thought.

"After a year, this is your first question for me?" Elena said with disbelieve in her eyes.

"Elena I have to talk to you" Matt said nervously.

"There's nothing to talk about, you could have talked to me last year, if you hadn't ran like a coward" Elena said bitterly.

Damon felt the anger rising in Elena's tone, he has to interfere otherwise she'll get hurt, he doesn't want to see that.

"Take a hint and leave, she doesn't want you here" Damon said and moving closer to Elena.

"Sorry….Elena who's that?" Matt asked moving his fingers in Damon's direction.

Elena remained silent and ignored him, Damon tried hard not to smirk after seeing Matt's face turning to red.

"We haven't met I am Matt …" Matt said raising his hand to shake Damon's.

"Matt…there's a reason we haven't met" Damon said while taking a sip from his drink, without bothering to shake Matt's hand, he could be very rude

sometimes for no reason, but this time it was for Elena, and the fact that this guy hurt her.

"What are you doing here Matt" Elena said with a surprising quietness in her voice.

"I need to talk to you" Matt answered then he looked at Damon "Alone".

"Sorry buddy but she's taken" Damon said playfully.

"So you are saying she's your girlfriend?"

Elena hesitated, but Damon without wasting a second, replied "Yes, she's my girlfriend".

Putting his mouth next to Elena's ear, Damon moved his hands to circle Elena's waist, moving her closer to his body , Elena felt heat in her entire body

and her heart was beating like crazy, if Damon wasn't holding her, she would be on the floor by now.

Damon whispered confidently in her ears "Let me handle this".

Elena simply nodded, she wasn't even able to think with him so close to her, the fire was in every part he's touching.

"I think that Elena is the one who should decide that not you" Matt said and he almost lost his temper.

"If she wanted to talk to you, she would have by now, like I said Take a hint and leave her alone".

"Screw you dude" Matt shouted.

"Dude? Really? Dude?" Damon moved his hands from Elena's waist, Elena got nervous, are they gonna fight right now?

"Damon don't.." Elena put her hand on Damon's chest to stop him.

"Oh please, who's gonna miss this idiot?"

Matt moved toward Damon angrily, but Elena stopped him "Just stop ok? Both of you"

"We are gonna have to talk, you know that right?"

"just leave right now" Matt took another look at Elena's face then to Damon's who raised an eyebrow at him then to the door, then he turned around

and left.

"What the hell were trying to do Damon? You wanted to pick fight here?"

"Yes..he was being an ass and he needed to be taught a lesson!"

"You could have got yourself hurt!"

"Na, I am always fine, I've a been in a lot of fights in my life"

Elena sighed "But I don't want you to, I can handle this by myself"

"Oh right, you were 'handling' this perfectly minutes ago"

"Jerk " Elena turned and moved away from him, but he grabbed her hand in his and said sincerely "I would have gotten myself in any fight for you"

The way Elena was looking at him now, he could swear that she was seeing him..The look on her eyes was so tempting..Dammit he wanted to kiss her

so badly.

But Elena broke their contact "Can we just leave now?"

Damon stared at her silently, he can feel that she was holding tears, how can he not think about that? Seeing the guy who broke her heart and left her

was definitely hurting her.

"Ok, Let's go".

Elena sighed and let him direct her to the door then to his car, she smiled at him when he opened the door for her, the thoughts were sitting her brain

on fire, how is this possible? What brought Matt here tonight?

Damon remained silent all the way home, the way he touched her made her almost unconscious, she never felt like that before…not even when she

was with Matt.

Damon drove silently, taking a glance at Elena, she seemed sad, did she really love that guy so much? He doesn't seem special or anything, and Elena

was too good and kind to be with someone like him!

He shoke his head, was he crazy? Of course Elena was too kind for someone like him too! Dammit Salvatore focus on the road before u cause her

another accident.

"Here we are" Damon stopped the car, and moved around to open the door for her, she silently accepted his hand and they walked at her porch.

"Wait..how did you know where I live?" Elena questioned surprisingly.

"Did u forget who's dating my brother?"

Elena blushed "Oh right"

"Elena, I don't want to seem snoopy or anything but…."

"You already seem snoopy" Elena smiled.

He smiled in return and they stopped at her doorstep, Damon hesitated then sighed "Elena, I am sorry for my behavior tonight"

"It's ok, he kinda deserved it"

He couldn't hold the jealousy "Did u really love him that much?"

Elena thought for a second "It's not that Damon..It's about the fact that I knew him for my entire life and he just dumped me….Left me when I needed

him"

She tucked her hair behind her ear "He wasn't the kind of love that I was looking for…it wasn't.."

"Passionate?"

She looked at him again like she was seeing him "No it wasn't passionate"

"I mean..him showing up tonight..it will make me think about stuff that I don't wanna talk about."

"Like the accident." Damon said realizing the struggle that she was facing now.

Elena repeated "Like the accident"

"So don't"

"What?"

"Don't think about him…Think about me"

"I don't think that will be hard" she teased him and he smiled proud of himself.

"I just…Haven't u thought about a surgery?"

"I have…but the doctors told me it could be very dangerous"

"How so?"

"Most of my optical nerves were damaged at the accident, so they need a time before doing another one"

"Yeah, but there's also risks if you don't do it right?"

Elena hesitated, her mouth was dry "Yes there's risks"

"You can trust me you know that right?"

She nodded simply she really had this strange feeling of confidence when he's around, Elena really needed to tell anyone or eventually she will explode

"Doctors warned me that I will soon have blackouts and maybe there's more coming".

She sighed "I never told anyone, not even Caroline" Tears now were shining in her eyes "She was so good to me and I lied to her, but I can't let her

know, she won't be able to live her life"

The tears now were falling on her beautiful face, Damon felt his heart almost ripped out of his chest at her sight.

His hands reached her and grabbed hold of his shoulder tightly and held her to his chest, she shook her head back and forth and eventually relaxed in

his arms letting all the tears out, the tears that she had been holding for a entire year, she felt safety in his arms…he felt he wanted to protect her from

getting hurt again.

For five minutes Damon let her take it all out and when she calmed down, she apologized trying to wipe her tears "I am sorry"

"It's ok" the determination was in his tone as he continued "I promise you, you'll never feel that pain again Elena"

Damon wiped her tears and tucked her hair behind her ear "Ok?"

She nodded, she really needs someone like him in her life, and he was giving her the security that she was missing, he might affect her emotions

dangerously, but she needs a friend like Damon.

"And here I thought this night will be worse than last week" Damon announced happily.

Elena raised her head to meet his "What do you mean?"

Seeing her tears completely gone now, He smiled warmly "I earned a friend tonight".

Elena smiled in return, she was happy about that too "So friend..umm would you like some coffee?"

Damon looked at her then smiled "Yes, I would love to".


	6. Chapter 6 : Hidden Truths

Chapter 6 : "Hidden Truths"

_**Open up my eyes and feel your heart beat….**_

_**As we lay with your body pressed against mine….**_

_**And I know and I know this very moment….**_

_**This will be this will be till the end of time….**_

_**I want you to know….**_

The warmth of morning sun spreads over Elena's face, she yawned softly, and touched the watch, it's still early for her to wake up, she opened her arms across the bed staring at nothing, and swam in her thoughts.

Elena met Damon 2 weeks ago, their friendship has grown to a strong bond after telling everything about her in that night, they were spending every day together…talking, drinking even fighting and all that stuff, she really likes him, he is fun, sarcastic… she liked that side of him, and he seemed to enjoy her company as well, she always feels the butterflies in her stomach at his presence, and the fire in her veins whenever he touches her, it all feels unpredictable, the way he stood by her when Matt showed surprised her, but also made her feel safe.

She didn't meet Matt after that night, so maybe he gave up, just like he did before, but now it wasn't easy for him to break her heart again, her heart is secured now, besides she has Caroline on her side and she also has…Damon..yeah she has Damon now.

Elena got up and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and made some coffee for breakfast, now she spends most of the time alone in her department since Caroline got engaged she spends most of the time with Stefan, but she's happy for her friend, Caroline was shining like a star whenever Stefan is around, and Stefan can't seem to keep his hands for himself either, they both seems madly in love with each other.

Elena dried herself, and wore a red shirt with a black skirt, brushed her hair, Elena has an appointment with Stefan some time later, he was doing more tests, she was sitting on her couch drinking the coffee when the bell rang.

She moved to open the door, maybe it's Caroline, maybe she did find some free time, Elena opened the door "Yes?"

"Elena it's me..Matt" Matt was standing on her doorstep, "great" Elena mumbled ironically, he's really determined to ruin her day, isn't he?

"What are you doing here?" her tone was cold now.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you never gave me a chance".

"Well, that's because there's NOTHING to talk about!" Elena couldn't believe that he has the courage to show up on her doorstep.

"Can I come in for a second?"

"I can hear you from here just fine."

"Please Elena…I can't talk from here" Matt pleaded.

Elena sighed annoyingly "Fine, just make it quick." She turned and moved to the living room, thank God she didn't stumble on anything, him being here is enough humiliation.

Matt entered the house, and closed the door, "You look like you're going out."

"Yes, and like I said make it quick".

"Why? Are going to meet Damon Salvatore?"

"And if I am?" Elena challenged, crossing her arm on her chest.

"He's not a good person Elena."Matt warned.

"Oh, and you are?" Elena laughed without amusement.

"I just don't get why you are dating him!" he took a deep breath before continuing "I did some digging about him, he's just a rich guy, and he has a very bad reputation…"

"You came here to talk about Damon? You have got to be kidding me!" Elena said disbelievingly.

"What happened to you Elena? You were sweet and kind! How did you become this cold person?" Matt shot back.

Elena stood up angrily "You really wanna know what happened to me? You did! If you hadn't been reckless and drove carelessly I wouldn't have lost my sight! If you hadn't ran like a coward, I wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place! And you ask me what happened to me?"

Matt came closer and grabbed her hand "And that's why I am here, I want to fix this mistake"

Elena removed her hand from his "It's too late, cuz I don't love you anymore, and I don't care about you either".

"You don't mean that.."

"Yes I do, and you need to leave right now." Tears were threating to fall she can't cry..not in front of him, for how long her past was going to chase her? She was finally able to pick the pieces again and move on, and now this is happening.

Matt said with hope in his voice "Elena we can start over, I know you still love me, there's has to be a way I can make it up to you, we can start over"

"Nope, we can't and I am spoken for, so leave right now" She lied, she wasn't really dating Damon, but it's time for Matt to take a hint and leave her alone.

His voice changed now to bitterness "When you regret dating that douche, I won't be here, to wipe your tears"

"The only person who will wipe my tears is Damon, not you, jerk"

"I doubt that, haven't you sleep with him already? Haven't he got you pregnant like he did to that poor girl and gave her money to get rude of the baby?"

"What are you talking about? And how do u know all of this?" Elena's heart clenched at his words, and her face was pale.

"I have my sources, and you know what? Thinking about it, Why don't ask your 'Boyfriend' instead?" then he laughed "I hope you two are happy with each other".

Then he moved and left the house closing the door behind him.

Elena fell on the couch, the thoughts were fraying her brain, Damon got a girl pregnant? And paid her to get rude of it? No no no Damon wouldn't never do sth like this!, but what if he did? She doesn't know him that good, and now she remembered Caroline talking about a girl who broke Damon's heart but not the other way around.

Elena shook her head, she can't think like that right now, Damon will get angry if she asked him about his past, she touched her watch, it's time to meet Stefan..her doctor, Damon's brother, maybe he knows sth?

"So their engagement party is next week, ha?" Ric asked.

"Yeah, and since I am Stefan's best man I kinda have to go" Damon took a sip from his drink, he and Alaric always spends the afternoon drinking and catching up at the bar, Ric's teaching job was boring Damon as hell, but he was enjoying Ric's company.

"Oh please you like parties!"

Damon rolled his eyes, he did like parties, but not alone.

"So who are you taking to the party?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I'll take Meredith with me"

"That raging bitch?" Damon said disbelievingly, Alaric slapped his shoulder "Be nice ok? She and I would have been in a good place if she hadn't met you!"

"Not my fault that I am so charming" Damon said teasingly.

"You are an ass, you know that right?"

"And you like that about me!" then he imitated Ric "You know that right?"

Alaric rolled his eyes "Whatever, what about you? Who are you taking?"

Damon thought, he didn't ask Elena..yet, "I am planning on taking Elena Gilbert"

"Ohh that pretty brunette right? I met her last week"

"Watch it, she's taken!"

"So you too are dating now?" Ric raised an eyebrow.

"No we are not…YET" Damon continued "She's an amazing beautiful girl Ric"

" So was Katherine, be careful ok?"

"Ric, she's not Katherine alright?"

"I know, but I am saying that cuz I am looking out for you."

"Thanks, but like I said she's not her." Damon looked at his watch "speaking of, she's meeting Stef now at the hospital, I will go and ask her".

Damon stood up, and looked at Ric "You are paying for our drinks today"

"No way!" Ric exclaimed.

"Ric, I lost my job, be nice!"

"Nice try, but you have money more than I can get in 10 years of teaching"

"You mean 20 years" Damon chuckled.

"Dick." Ric said.

"Fine I will pay" he put his money on the table "Cya later buddy", he took his leather jacket and made his way to his precious Camaro.

"Elena, hey, come in" Stefan opened the door for Elena, she walked into his office "Thanks Stefan".

Stefan guided Elena to her usual chair, "So how you doing?"

Elena smiled at him "I am doing good, How's Caroline?"

Stefan blushed "I am sorry you don't see her that often but.."

Elena interrupted him "But nothing, I am just glad that you two are happy…I really am".

"Thanks Elena, so how have you been feeling these days?"

"I feel fine, there has been some headaches but maybe it was from stressing I guess".

"Is it hurting that much? Should I describe a medicine for you? Maybe a pain killers?" He said concernedly.

"It's bearable, I can handle it." Elena assured him with a smile.

"Ok then, let's do more tests".

After 10 minutes, Stefan did all the tests he need, and asked a few questions here and there, making sure everything was fine.

"Alright, everything seems normal right now" Stefan sighed comfortably.

"Ok..um Stefan about the surgery..What would happen if I didn't do it?"

Stefan leaned on his office, and crossed his fingers "Elena, this surgery is too important, and you have to do it, but there's a chance it may not work, like I told you before the damage was huge in some nerves, the blackouts are coming, and if we did that surgery without more tests, it may cause a damage to your brain and we can't risk it".

"So there's a 50/50 chance?"

"Yes..and I am so sorry to say this Elena"

"Stefan it's ok, I accepted that…I am ok with that".

Stefan extended his hand and held hers "You ok? You seem a little nervous".

"Yeah..the thing is.." Elena hesitated, how did she even thought about asking Stefan of Damon's past? She should have asked Damon.

"Elena whatever you are holding, just let it all out ok?"

Finally madding up her mind, she said "OK…Can you tell me if Damon got a girl pregnant or not?" She felt his hand tense at her question "How the hell do u know about that?"

"Please Stefan don't ask me this question, just please I need to know"

"Have you asked Damon about this?"

"No I didn't"

"Well then, how do you expect me to tell you something about my brother without him knowing?"

"Does that mean he did?" Elena feared from his answer.

"All I can tell Elena, that my brother is a good man, and he didn't do anything wrong..it wasn't his fault"

Elena suddenly felt guilt overwhelming her..Damon trusted her, and what did she do in return? Going behind his back and ask his brother.

"I am so sorry Stefan…I should have asked him, he'd think that I don't trust him, I am just so scared to lose him if I did" Elena's tears was shining.

"So you do like my brother" Stefan smirked, and she blushed…yes she actually likes Damon and it's kinda worries her.

"Ok, how about you ask Damon about this?"

"I will, maybe some other time" Elena smiled, if she wants to hear the truth, she wanted it from Damon, she trusted him.

A soft knock on the door interrupted them, and Stefan said "Come in".

The door was open and Elena smelled that familiar aftershave, she blushed again…Damon's here.

Damon entered the office "Hey Stef, Elena", he was hiding Something behind his back.

"Hey Damon" Stefan greeted him smiling, Elena quickly wiped the tears, but Damon didn't comment "So how's everything?"

"We were just finishing up right Stefan?" Elena asked Stefan wishing he could take the hint.

"Oh yes of course, she's all yours now"

He smirked pretending he didn't notice that glance from his brother.

"Well, she's not all mine..yet"

Damon eyed them suspiciously, Elena had been crying, there was no doubt about that, the question is why?

"So what is that you are hiding Damon?" Stefan asked, standing up and coming closer to them.

"Oh you mean this? It's a flowers for the pretty lady", Damon smiled at Elena's red face and took her hand to gave her the flowers.

Elena smelled the flowers and exclaimed happily "Oh that's my favorite type, how did you know?"

"I may have asked around" Damon thought about talking to Caroline one hour ago, who looked at him suspiciously when he asked about Elena's favorite flowers, blondie can be really scary sometimes!

"Thank you Damon, I love them" Elena smiled genuinely at him.

If she kept smiling like that every time he brings her flowers, he'll buy an entire garden for her…just to see her smile.

Stefan cleaned his throat, getting them out f their own world "So, Elena who are you taking to the party next week?"

Damon slapped his arms "You ruined the surprise brother! I was going to ask her!"

Stefan mouthy whispered "Sorry" Damon rolled his eyes "Whatever".

Then he turned to Elena who was laughing at them "Miss Gilbert, would you like me to be your date?".

Elena bent a little and smiled "I would love to, thank you Mr. Salvatore"

Damon turned to look at Stefan with a grin "Ohh man I told you I love this girl!".

The three of them laughed, and then Stefan looked at his watch "Sorry to break the fun guys, but I have some work to do".

"Thank God I am not working anymore" Damon sighed happily.

"Ok guys, if you two excused me, I want to wash my hands"

"Ok sure Elena, it's the door on you r left" Stefan directed Elena.

"Thanks Stefan", when Elena disappeared from their sights, Stefan turned to his brother.

"Yeah about that…"

"For later brother, we'll talk about this later, Elena and I should go".

"But don't think for a second, that we won't, ok?"

Damon rolled his eyes and teased him "Ok fine, and since Elena saw your ugly face today, I guess she needs me to cheer her up"

Stefan hit Damon's side with his elbow "Shut up Damon", but then they both laughed, Stefan can never get mad at his brother, they shared a strong bond over the years.

Elena came in "Ok Damon you ready to go?"

"Alright, see you later baby bro" Damon linked Elena's arms with his, and left the hospital.

"So where do you wanna go?" Damon said opening the car's door for her.

"I don't know, you choose".

Damon took Elena to the restaurant, they had lunch, but Elena seemed nervous all the time, and barely talks, he had to repeat his words more than once for her to listen.

"Ok what did Stefan tell you today?" Damon said on their way home.

"Same old same old, more tests or the surgery would fail." Elena said drily.

"OK" he remained silent all the way home, he guessed she needs time to get everything out, they arrived and he opened the door and held her hand, she tensed at his touch, feeling more guilty about what she did.

"Elena..", "Damon.."

They both talked at the same time, and Damon said "Ladies first", they stood at her porch "Damon I have to tell you something".

"What's wrong?", she seemed so nervous now, holding her hands together.

"Matt came to my house this morning".

"What? What did he want?"

"He came to apologize and said that he wants to be with me".

Damon almost burned from the jealousy.

"So what? Are you telling me that you are considering his offer?"

Elena looked at him with disbelieve "Are you crazy? How can I go back with someone like him?"

"So what is it then?" Damon began to calm down a bit, at least she's not returning to that asshole.

"He said something about…..you", the guilt now was spreading on her face.

"What did he say?" what could Matt possibly know about him?

"He talked about a pregnant girl…and you left her"

Damon froze at his place, no one knows about this except for him and his brother..and of course his father.

His voice turned cold "Did you ask my brother about this Elena?"

"Damon listen to me, I feel guilty for asking Stefan but I swear he didn't say anything, don't get mad at him, it's my fault"

"And you believe what Matt told you, don't you?" The pain was hard on him now.

"No I don't believe him Damon..you have to trust me.." tears were on her eyes now "Please.."

"Then you should have asked me before turning to my brother" he knew he was being an ass now, it wasn't Elena's fault, how could she know about the pain he felt at that hard times.

"I..I thought you trusted me.." His words broke her, it was so full of pain.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me but I do trust you Damon", Elena pleaded him.

Unable to hear more, he turned to leave, but Elena grabbed his hand with hers, and when he turned to face her, her other hand accidently touched his chest where his heart was, he felt his heart jumping at the connection, she was so close to him right now.

Elena's hand burnt when she touched him, but she didn't remove it either, the butterflies were everywhere in her stomach.

"I….I just.." She stumbled on her words.

OMG she was close to him, feeling his breaths on hers is telling her that he's only a few inches away.

Damon wasn't exactly listening either, the way she was dinking him in was driving him crazy, he raised his hand to touch her cheek, and even though she can't see, he saw her staring at his lips, Elena wetted her bottom lip with her tongue, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

He leaned slowly and pressed his lips on hers softly, Elena's heart was beating hard, and without a second thought she kissed him back.

What he intended to make a sweet kiss turned to a passionate one as she gasped at their contact and opened her mouth fully to him, giving him access, his mouth claimed hers, and his hands tangled to her soft hair, while her hands circled his neck, the way she was kissing him make him wants more and more, and if he didn't stop himself right now, he'll lose control.

Elena was beginning to lose it, she'll be on the floor right now if he didn't stop kissing her the way he does, and she moaned softly against his lips.

Time froze and then Damon released Elena regretfully, he had to do it, because if she did it, his heart would break, he rested his forehead against hers, and they both tried to regain their breaths, he always thought what it would be like to have her in his arms ..to kiss her, and it made him feel better, he even forgot about she told him.

Elena was breathing heavily against him, He actually forgave her for what she did, and he kissed her, it felt incredible and amazing….she never felt that way before, all she knew that she wanted more, but the promise she made to herself made her feel uncertain.

Damon opened his eyes, and saw the emotions on Elena's face with little uncertainly and he smiled softly "Apologize excepted".

He wanted Elena so badly, but he needs her to be certain about it, and he really needs to leave now while he can.

He whispered one more time against her lips "Good night", then turned to his car and left.

Moments passed when Elena woke up from her trance, she realized what just happened, Elena smiled shyly and raised her fingers to touch his kiss on her lips.

_**DelenaKat's Note 3**_

"_**So how was chapter 6? I don't know, but I wanted Delena's first kiss to happen, and I just found myself writing it, but nothing is that easy, I mean even if they did kiss, Elena's uncertainly of falling in love again will be an obstacle in their way for the time being, but as we all know, Damon is all for it, and he will never give up ;)**_

_**If you all want me to continue with the story, all you have to do is review my sweethearts, tell me about your thoughts, and what do you all hope to see, it's kinda gives me the courage to continue…".**_


	7. Chapter 7 : After We Kissed

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait **____** I was having a writer block and before I knew it, collage started, and I didn't have time at all…**_

_**But I wrote this chapter finally! And I hope I make it up to you guys 3 **_

_**Btw my twitter is DelenaKat173 in case you want to follow or write sth for me xD**_

_**Enough talking and here's chapter 7, Enjoy! And review :D**_

Chapter 7 : "After We Kissed"

_**The restlessness..**_

_**You are in my head**_

_**I cannot get you out**_

_**Hot on my lips..**_

_**The taste of your kiss..**_

_**I just can't live without..**_

Damon grabbed Elena's face in his hands kissing her passionately, and she moaned against his teeth, the sensation was too much for him, and all he wanted, was her beneath him.

He carried her, and now her legs were around his waist, Elena smiled lazily at him, her eyes looked at his, so full of lust, there were fires in her big doe eyes, full of passion and love as he leaned and kissed her again, she was running her hands all over his chest, Damon moaned from the feelings and buried his head in her neck, God..she's here, she's right here with him, she's so amazing and she feels so good, he whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful Elena".

"Damon…."

A voice appeared in his head, but he ignored it as Elena ripped his black shirt open, and ran her hands all over his chest, and now he couldn't handle it, he pushed her against the wall and she gasped at his move but he shut her with another kiss.

Now his shirt was hanging awkwardly from his shoulders, and she removed the rest of it, it wasn't fair for him to lose his shirt if she didn't, with one move, her dress was on the floor.

Only in her black lingerie, she looked so sexy, hot and all ready for him

They stumbled on their feet until they reached his king-sized bed.

"Damon.."

Damon ran his hand all over her stomach and then attacked the sensitive spot in her neck again.

Damon whispered again against her flush "I want you Elena".

Elena took his face in her hands looking at his oceanic blue eyes, then leaned in to kiss his cheek earning a moan from him when she said "Then take me..".

"Damon!"

Damon gasped when water hit his face, he covered his face with his hands "What the hell?" Damon exclaimed furiously.

Alaric appeared holding a glass of water in his hand while the glass seemed almost empty, obviously the rest of the water landed on Damon's face.

"Seriously man? I have been trying to wake you up this entire time! Were in a trance or something?" Alaric shook his head and looking proudly at the glass "It took a whole glass of water to wake your ass up!".

Damon looked at his friend like he doesn't recognize him, and Alaric continued "Why are covered in sweat Dude?".

Damon looked at himself, God! He really was covered in sweat, and his heart was pounding, why wouldn't it? After all he had been dreaming about Elena, and kissing her..But it all felt too real! She wanted him, if it hadn't been for Ric waking him up, the dream would have taken a very interesting turn..Dammit Ric!

"Bloody hell Ric! Why did you wake me up?" Damon pouted.

"Well, maybe because it's almost 10:00 am! I have been trying to call you, Didn't you forget something? Like what you are suppose to do today?"

Damon looked at him while his mind still distracted because of a long beautiful fingers were running his chest not 5 minutes ago..Shit, he really needs to focus.

"No I don't remember anything, enlighten me!" Damon tried to move out of his bed.

"Wow wow, don't move till I make sure you are not naked!" Ric said covering his eyes with his hand, Damon rolled his eyes "Do I look like I am hiding a girl under my pillows?"

"You never know when it comes to u" Ric answered cheekily.

"Asshole" Damon threw a pillow at a very cheerful Alaric who avoided it so easily "You also needs a lesson on throwing things too!"

"Whatever..So what have I missed?" Damon said getting out of his bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Can I get a drink first?"

"No way! I am out of bourbon, and it's 10:00 in the morning man! Can't you wait till dark time?" Damon exclaimed from the bathroom.

"What kind of friends are you?" Ric pouted.

"You'll survive, I am sure of it" Damon laughed naughtily at his friend's disappointment.

"Fine, but you will pay for our drinks tonight!".

"ok ok!" Damon shouted from the bathroom "Tell me, what is the big event that I am late for tonight?".

"Lorenzo, remember?"

Damon froze, Dammit! He was suppose to pick his 'other' best friend from the airport and now he's late.

Damon opened the bathroom door, with his so-full-of-shampoo head appearing "Shit, I am so late to pick him up, aren't i?"

Ric checked his watch, then smiled "Nope, actually you are half an hour early because of me".

Damon sighed in relieve "Did I mention how much I love you?"

"You can show me your love tonight honey" Ric winked.

"Ewwwwwwww…." Damon slammed the door shut, and shouted "Pervert".

"I meant with the drinks you idiot!" Ric shouted back, "I am gonna go get your Camaro ready, don't take long".

"Be careful with my baby okay?".

"Always am!" then he turned and exit the room to go to the parking lot.

Damon washed his face, he ran his fingers on his lips, few hours ago, Elena's lips were moving softly against his, he took a deep breath and sighed, he really needs to see her again today, and talk to her about what the kiss meant to him, he just has to get with this whole picking –Lorenzo-up over with.

"You two did what?" Caroline exclaimed surprisingly, Elena sighed as they were walking at the mall, trying to chose Elena's dress for her engagement party, Caroline was acting crazy like it was her wedding!

"Would you please say it any louder? It's not like we need more attention!" Elena hissed, Caroline lowered her voice looking at the people who were giving them curious looks "Well, I am sorry, you throw this bomb in my face and I am supposed to stay calm?"

"Caroline, it's not a big deal!".

Caroline grabbed a dress looking at it unsatisfied with its color, then turned her attention to Elena "Elena you kissed Damon! It is a big deal!"

"I don't need a reminder Caroline!" Elena was nervous enough, and she didn't need Caroline to make her feel more guilty.

"What did Damon say?" Caroline asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Elena grabbed a dress, then placed it back, well too bad Caroline will pick the dress from her, it's not like she has a choice in the matter.

"I mean, what did he say to make you kiss him?".

"Hello? He kissed me! Not the other way around! Have you even heard what I said?".

"Yeah, but you kissed him back!" she stopped to take her breaths, "It's a kiss! I mean seriously? After all the guys I sat you up with, you chose Damon?".

"Caroline you are talking like we slept together" She couldn't help but blush at the thought, one kiss from Damon rocked her world, what would happen if they….no she won't think about it…at least not now!

"You still haven't told me the whole story Elena!, spill it out Gilbert!".

Elena rolled her eyes, why did she tell Caroline again? Right! She couldn't keep her stupid mouth shut "Matt came to visit me on Sunday, trying to warn me about Damon and…"

"Wait wait, are you saying that you saw Matt yesterday, and you are telling me this now? How did I not know about this?"

"Maybe because you were busy with Stefan who can barely 'Keep his hands off of you'?" Elena smirked.

Caroline blushed "Yeah well, everything is just so good with Stefan..Actually everything is great!"

Elena laughed at her excitement, she wishes her life was easy like Caroline's, but it turned out that life is not always how we all thought it would be, if she looked back at her life, she was supposed to be married now..to Matt, and stayed in Mystic Falls, she wouldn't have met Damon, well Thank God that she didn't marry that ass.

"Okay, Matt came to the house trying to warn about Damon and umm he kinda talked about a girl.."

"The one who broke his heart?" Caroline somehow managed to handle both listening and looking for a dress to Elena.

"Would you please stop interrupting me?" Elena snapped, and Caroline raised her hand in surrender "Ok Ok".

She probably shouldn't tell Caroline about that girl, it's Damon's secret after all, and it wasn't her place to tell.

Elena sighed "Sorry, I am just stressed, I don't know what that kiss even means, I mean Damon and I are…friends".

"Do you feel anything for him?".

"Well, I am not suppose to."

Caroline looked at her best friend who were struggling with feelings, and held her hands "It's ok if you want to live a little Elena".

"I can't Caroline, If Damon and I..I can't even think about it"

"I know that you are scared to get you heart broken again, and Damon is kinda dangerously attractive and hot" Caroline joked and Elena smiled at her "Caroline, you met Damon…How does he look like?".

"Did I get you a little interested now?".

Elena shrugged "Not really" pretending not to care, but she was dying inside to know how he looks like.

"It's all in your eyes, and you are a terrible liar, you know that?".

Elena raised an eyebrow "Stop being dramatic and talk".

Caroline laughed at Elena's red face "Ok, Damon is hot I mean he's got the most pretty blue eyes that I have ever seen, pale skin, and his dark hair is always messy in a very sexy way, and he's always in this bad boys style..Meaning black shirts..Black pants and leather jackets".

Elena was blushing more and more..wow he's really hot isn't he? That's explains why he's cocky much but now after thinking about it, he has all the right to be one, Elena chuckles at the thought.

Caroline continued "He's also got the most, how do we say it? The most kissable mouth in the world".

"Caroline are you sure you are not cheating on Stefan?" Elena smacked her shoulder.

"I am not! But that doesn't mean I can't preach how hot some guys can be!".

Elena opened her mouth to say something, but Caroline gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Elena worriedly said.

Caroline said admirably "This is the dress for you! OMG it's so so pretty! I can't wait to see you wearing it, here touch it, it's a blue dress".

Caroline handed Elena the dress, to touch it and imagine how it looks like, Elena loved blue, so it was a good start.

Elena grabbed the silky dress, it had a V cut in the chest, the skirt was a little inches above her knees, with a golden waistband that shows her tiny waist, it will make her look so beautiful.

Caroline smirked "You know, Damon loves blue".

Elena flushed and hit her arm playfully "Shut up".

Now how will Damon feel when he sees her wearing it? Is she really that stupid? They are just friends, he's not suppose to feel anything about her, even..even if she did.

It was just a kiss, maybe it didn't mean anything for him, and he hadn't called her or talked about their kiss, maybe he regretted it the moment it happened.

Depression took over her, she put the dress down "I don't think it's a good idea Care".

Caroline sighed "You are doing it again Elena".

"Doing what?"

"Pushing people away the moment they show you some affection! Come on Elena you can't keep doing this like that, I wish you never met Matt! That dick really ruined your life!".

"He didn't ok? I am scared as hell to let Damon in and never be able to let him go!" Elena snapped.

"Oh God..Elena".

Elena ran her hands through her hair "I am sorry, I shouldn't lash out at you, it's not your fault".

"Fine, but you can make it up for me" Caroline smiled widely.

"Okay, what do u need me to do?" Now Caroline will ask her sth impossible.

Caroline smiled wickedly "Since you are not sure about your 'feelings' for Damon, I think you should give another guy a chance!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Stefan told me about a friend of their family, and I am thinking about setting you up with him tonight, he's arriving today from Italy!".

"But…." Elena tried to protest, she needs to work with her feelings for Damon, it's not the right time to go on a date!

"But nothing! And we'll know exactly how Damon feels when he learns about your date ok?"

Caroline shook Elena's hand "We are going to get the lion out of his den!".

Elena rolled her eyes "Fine, tell Stefan I am in, and remember it's a single date ok? The one and only!".

"Deal! One date, and we'll know how Damon feels."

"Alright cheery one, go pay for our stuff, I'll wait for you."

Caroline moved away till it was impossible for Elena to hear her, and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hey Care." Stefan answered happily.

"Hey Stefan, you won't believe what am I about to tell you!"

"What?"

"Elena agreed! Our plan is finally working!"

"Thank God, oh..I talked to Damon and he's going to pick Enzo up, I will set him up with Elena tonight".

"Just make sure Damon knows ok?"

"I know I know, we'll get him to confess his feelings in the end, the guy really needs to move on from Katherine".

"I am sure he already did, he kissed Elena!"

"What? When did that happen?".

"Last night, and Elena feels insecure about it."

"Well, she doesn't have to, cuz Damon never showed any sign of interest toward any girl after Katherine except for her, maybe my brother is finally returning to normal".

"So, Stefan set me up with some girl tonight" Enzo said in his British tone arranging his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Oh yeah?"

Damon couldn't pay attention to Enzo's words, he spent his afternoon with Enzo, showing him places and stuff after picking him up, and he didn't have a chance to talk to Elena today, although he had a time to buy her something cuz now she'll be all insecure about their kiss since he hadn't called her, Damn Enzo and his timing!

He wasn't sure of his feeling for her yet but he knew he is attracted to her and she always takes his breaths away.

"Yeah she is, according to Stefan."

"Are you sure you are not tired? I mean you just arrived and now you wanna go out on a date?"

"I can never be tired over meeting a gorgeous girl".

"Yeah well, she might have a 'gorgeous' looks but a very naughty dirty personality beneath".

Enzo rolled his eyes "Damon, not all the girls are Katherine you know."

"Whatever, how about you go out on your date and let me get drunk with Ric tonight?"

"Okay, I am sure I will join you after" Enzo winked "And excuse me, I have to wear my clothes now to pick Elena up".

Damon flinched at his word, straighting himself "What? Who's Elena?"

"Elena Gilbert, Stefan told me she's blind but also very beautiful and attractive girl, maybe I will have my chance with her."

Damon's blood was boiling in his veins, really? She's going out on a date with a guy she doesn't know? And his dumbass brother sat her up with Enzo? He will kill Stefan, but that's for later, he needs to talk to her..like right now.

"Ok, I have to go now, see you later tonight" Damon moved toward the door and left in seconds, driving his baby Blue Chevy Camaro.

Hopefully he'll see Enzo tonight unless Enzo got himself in Elena's pants, he would die before letting that happen!

How could she do this? They kissed last night! Maybe she didn't even care about it, maybe she also regretted it! He can't think like that, his mind is so messed up already, he have to get it out of her NOW!

Elena stood in front of her mirror like she always does, and like always happens, she can't see her reflection in the mirror, Caroline helped her getting ready for tonight, she almost refused to go out in the last minute but now..

She reached out to search for her necklace but the doorbell suddenly rang, Enzo was early, it's not 7:00 yet, she moved to open the door and one she did, the familiar aftershave filled her sensations.

She breathed out heavily "Damon…"

_**DelenaKat's note**_

_**I know I am mean for ending this chapter here, but I am really tired, and I promise I will update as soon as I can ok?**_

_**Just make me happy and review?**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Stop Denying your Feelings

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I guess I am heading to the right direction with this story…*Smiles proudly***_

_**I forget to mention that I brought Enzo in this story cuz my friend Katerina asked me to, but don't worry, Damon won't just stand and see**_

_** Enzo stealing his girl *winks***_

_**I would be really glad to read your thoughts, maybe you can help me with this story, so feel free to PM me okay?**_

_**Okay, read and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 8 : "Stop Denying your Feelings For Me"**_

_**They say that good things take time..**_

_**But really great things happen in a blink of an eye…**_

_**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you…**_

_**Were million to one**_

_**I can't believe it…oh**_

_**You are one in a million…**_

_"Elena stood in front of her mirror like she always does, and like always happens, she can't see her reflection in the mirror, Caroline helped her getting ready_

_ for tonight, she almost refused to go out in the last minute but now.._

_She reached out to search for her necklace but the doorbell suddenly rang, Enzo was early, it's not 7:00 yet, she moved to open the door and once she did,_

_ the familiar aftershave filled her sensations__._

_She breathed out heavily "Damon…"..."_

Damon stood still at her beautiful form in front of him, God..she looked so pretty wearing a white dress that was inches above her knees, showing her

beautiful long legs, and her shoulders were exposed, her scent filled him, all he could think about was kissing her all over again and never let her go.

If he thought his cold shower that he took earlier, will ease the sexual frustration that he was feeling, he couldn't be more wrong.

He started after taking a long deep breath "Hi…".

"Hey, what are you..?"

She started, wanting to know what exactly he was doing here, I mean, she has been waiting for him to call, to come and talk to her, but he didn't, then

Caroline came in with this whole dating thing, she knew she should've said no, but she gave in, now she regrets that she didn't refuse.

So, here she was, waiting for her date to show up, but instead she got…Damon.

"I know I should have called without showing up here suddenly like some creepy stalker" He said nervously.

"It's ok" Elena smiled weakly, did she mention how much she wanted to see him? she wanted to reach out and touch him, to imagine what he looks like, He

was standing so close to her and all she could think about was last night, she wanted to ask him how he felt about their kiss, she was just scared of his

answer.

Elena motioned to him to come in, he got in, realizing it was the first time he comes to her apartment, it was cozy and a very warm one, the complete

opposite of his that he never felt like home, but here..with her, somehow felt it was.

"You are going out?" Damon pointed, his hands in his jacket packet, of course silly! She's going out, with Lorenzo, because you just couldn't spare some time

to call her, she must have felt insulted, and now she will go out with Enzo instead, dammit!.

"Yes, as matter of fact, I am" she tried to be calm a little bit, her crazy heart can't stop beating fast every time he's near her.

"How did you know where I live?"

"Well, did you forget who's my baby bro engaged to?" he said sarcastically trying to find a way to talk to her into NOT going out with Enzo, I mean seriously?

the guy could eat her on breakfast.

"Oh, then what are you doing here?"

She can't wait to get rid of him, can she? Damon thought.

"Look, I know I should have called you, but I was a little busy with my friend Enzo's arrival, so I couldn't have time, that's why I am here now" He said

moving closer to her.

"Enzo is your friend?" Elena asked totally shocked, so Caroline sat her up with a guy who's Damon's friend not a family's friends…

Oh God, she's so gonna kill Caroline after tonight!

"Yeah, he is, I called Stef, he didn't say a word but I threatened him by showing Caroline some of his baby pictures and he finally gave in, he said he and

Caroline sat u up with someone".

"Well, it's just a single date, just one I mean, it means nothing", she tried to assure him it meant nothing to her, why would she do that? It's not like they are

dating or something….right?

He moved closer to her "I just came here to know why would you still do that, I mean after…after we kissed last night."

She screamed in the inside 'Cuz I wanted to see you jealous, I wanted to know what it meant to you!'

But instead, she crossed her arms, trying to appear strong, cuz he was so close and if he took one step closer, she'll…well, you know what.

"Why? Did it mean something to you?" she asked hopefully he'll say yes, Damon took another deep breath, preparing her for his next question.

"Did it mean something to you?"

He watched her swallowing hard, tucking her hair behind her ear, she whispered "Can we not talk about this?".

"Why not? Are you scared it meant something…For both of us?" then he moved till it was inches between their faces and their noses almost touched, he ran

his fingers on the side of her face, and her lips parted.

Then he whispered, his voice becoming husky "Are you afraid that you feel something for me?".

"I..I don't know what I feel", she finally whispered.

Honestly, he didn't know either, he was attracted to her, whenever he sees her, his heart skips a beat and he could barely controls himself around her, she

simply drives him crazy.

"I mean we barely know each other right?" She laughed nervously, she was scared that he was already in, that she can't shake him.

"Right" Damon faked his smile and thanked God that she can't see his disappointed look.

He moved a way from her and grabbed something from his jacket.

"I got you something…" He took her hand in his, and she felt her fingers burn underneath his tender touch.

He opened her hand and placed something in it, she breathed "Omg Damon…." realizing it was a necklace that takes a heart form, it was so beautiful, she felt

it.

"It belonged to my mother, she wore it on her wedding day, I thought you would like it" Damon smiled sadly remembering his beloved mother.

"I do, it's so beautiful, I just can't take it, it was your mom's Damon" Elena hesitated, it must meant a lot to him, since he was so close to his mom.

"No, I want you to have it, it will look pretty on you…I know it will".

She smiled at him, then raised the necklace "Can you..?"

"Oh absolutely.." he took the necklace, and she moved her hair from the way so that he could place it on her neck, then he arranged her hair back to its

place.

"I love it Damon, thank you" she squeezed his hand, and she leaned pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

God, if she only knew what is she doing to him, guess it was his time to leave before he can't control himself any longer.

He cleared his throat "I should probably go, I mean I can't let your date see me in your apartment now, right?" he joked, putting his hand in his jacket again.

"Yeah, that's probably wise" she tried to hide her disappointment, and Damon made his way to the door "Enjoy your date Elena"

She took a deep breath "Damon.."

He turned giving her a questioning look, she held her hands together before releasing them.

"It means nothing to me"

Damon smiled brightly "I know".

* * *

"So, a date ha?" Stefan said sitting on the barstool next to his brother, Damon removed his leather jacket and sat next to him "Yeah..thanks for meeting me

here".

"Anytime" Stefan smiled accepting coffee and taking a sip, then looked at the bottle of bourbon in Damon's hand "What's with the bottle?"

Damon laughed without amusement "I think I will skip the coffee and take cakes for tonight".

"I know, but you brought a whole bottle, is everything ok?" Stefan said concerned for his brother.

"Nope, everything is not fine" taking a large sip of his drink, then paused for a second "I made a mistake Stefan, the same mistake all over again".

"What are you talking about?" Stefan leaned closer to him, his brother looked oddly confused and sad, he haven't seen him like this before, at least not since

Katherine.

"I let her in, brother…" Damon shook his head, Stefan kept silent and Damon continued "I let her in, and I don't let people in" he placed the bottle on the

table, losing all the interest in it.

Stefan sighed understandably "Damon…"

"No Stefan.." Damon interrupted him, running his hand in his hair, "I know what you are going to say".

"Then let me say it" Stefan said, then placed his coffee down "You're in love with her".

Damon shook his head "No, I am not".

"Oh come on Damon, don't you think that's obvious? I mean if you weren't in love with her, you wouldn't be sitting here with me, all miserable of the fact

that she's with another guy now!".

"That's not love Stefan! I am just not suppose to love her that easily!" Damon said frustratingly.

"Why? Because of Katherine? Because you are afraid to fall in love again after she broke your heart?"

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Damon shot angrily.

"Why not? It's not like you are still in love with her or something!" Stefan shot back.

"I am not still in love with her, and I am not in love with Elena either!".

Stefan leaned back "You are scared..".

"What?"

"You are scared Damon, you are afraid she'll break your heart like Katherine did".

"I'd watch my words if I were you" Damon warned, Stefan raised an eyebrow at him, and Damon took another sip "Elena is not Katherine".

"Then proof it to me Brother, ask Elena out, if you're not in love with her, then what is it that you two have ha? Why did you kissed?".

Damon muttered "Caroline is dead, can't the girl keep anything to herself? Seriously!".

"Don't blame her" Stefan smiled.

Damon rolled his eyes "Well, I should blame you for dating her in the first place, and now you're getting married and have a punch of baby blondies!"

Stefan laughed "You could say that, but I love her, and I know you like her too, otherwise you wouldn't have given us your blessings".

Damon sighed dramatically "Yeah well, what can I say? My brother is dumb and in love..Who am I to deny his happiness?".

Stefan laughed but said seriously "Yeah, your dumb brother is also looking out for you, and wants you to be happy too, so.."

Stefan patted Damon's back "How about you ask Elena out?"

"Do you think it will work?" Damon said nervously "You know what happened last time."

Stefan assured him "My father's not around to screw you over Damon, we won't let him, we are stronger now".

Damon smiled "Thanks brother, I preach it".

"So.." Stefan announced "Take Elena to our engagement party, you will be her date, it will be the first step in making d-elena happening!".

Damon laughed "Ok, cheers to that!" he raised his drink, making a toss and clicked his glass with his brother's.

His mind swimming back to a certain doe-eye brunette.

* * *

Elena wore her pajama, she was tired of all the events today, Enzo has taken her for dinner, he was nice and all, he was talking a lot and his accent was

charming, however, her mind kept drifting back to a certain blue-eye man.

The date went alright, but she had been thinking about Damon the whole night, it was kinda awkward having a dinner with a guy while thinking about

another, way to go Elena! great job.

She let out a frustrated sigh, she can't keep her mind off of him.

Her cell phone rang, interrupting Elena's thoughts .

She picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me".

Elena sat down on her bed, she was just thinking about him, butterflies were everywhere in her stomach.

"Hey Damon..What's up?"

Damon cleared his throat, he didn't want to seem jealous "Oh I just..hmm.. how's your date?"

He could feel her smile secretly "It went fine, thanks, but I think I will stick with the friends thing with Enzo…he's not exactly my type".

"And what exactly is your type?" Damon asked playfully, please say me!

"Hmm let me think" Elena moved to her bed, she blushed as she admitted "A guy who's always in black takes my breath away"

Damon almost danced at the other side of the phone, but managed to control himself "Well, I am glad you like me, cuz your type is asking you out, you

know.. Wanna be my date to my brother's engagement?"

Elena smiled happily "Are you saying it's a date?"

"Are you saying yes?"

"Yes, I will come"

"Perfect, pick you up tomorrow?"

"Sure".

Damon smiled "Cya tomorrow then, Good Night Elena".

"Good Night Damon" Elena smiled back.

Elena leaned on her bed and pulled the cover, then she turned and grabbed her Mr. Cuddle, snuggling to it and gave him a big hug, wishing it was a guy with

a dark raven hair instead.

_**Delenakat's note:**_

_**So! What do you think of this chapter? i liked writing it, and here I am still waiting for your thoughts and opinions! My twitter is **_

_** DelenaKat173**_

_**I will admit that what helps me writing this story is sth happening with me in reality like some guy…well *Clears my throat***_

_**I am hoping that everyone is having fun watching TVD season 6, and certainly Delena rocks every single ep!**_

_**A huge thanks to my girls Delena05 & Samiha! Love you guys so much and thank you for your support 3 **_

_**Press the button below and review? *blow kisses***_


End file.
